crusader_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Out and Buy This!
A short miniseries made during Fightingleaf's You're Gonna Regret it series of reviews. The premise is Leaf and Husky got tired of always reviewing terrible kids movies and decided to review some actually good films. Although in doing so, he officially started he and the others under The Master's employ's rebellion. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. The review starts with Fightingleaf and Husky in a forest looking at a movie case. Husky: What'cha got there Leaf? Fightingleaf: 'sigh.' Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. What a classic you were in your time. Husky: It's too bad we don't get to review good stuff like this on our show. Fightingleaf: There's just no way we could make it entertaining. Husky: Bull-donkey! We're Fightingleaf! Entertaining is what we do! People gotta know about this movie, and we gotta tell em' about it! Fightingleaf: And how do you propose we do that? Husky: Just follow my lead! Clips from the movie start rolling as Fightingleaf and Husky start narrating over it. Husky: They've been chasing monsters for a long time now- Fightingleaf: But time after time they were all just villains in a mask. Husky: The gang's all broken up, and gone their seperate ways, but never feeling as fulfilled as they were when they cruised in the Mystery Machine. Fightingleaf: But one man has a plan that will bring them all back together again. Husky: Fred Jones. Fred: There's always a logical explanation for these kinds of things. Fightingleaf: Daphne Blake. Daphne: I intend to find some real haunted houses! Husky: Velma Dinkly. Velma: Jinkies! Guess I got a little carried away. Fightingleaf: Norville, “Shaggy” Rogers. Shaggy: And now for the heat de resistance! Husky: And who could forget- Shaggy: Scooby-Doo! Where are you!? Fightingleaf: Join Scooby-Doo and the gang as they investigate the secrets of Moonscar Island. Husky: Pirates! Simone: It is the ghost of Morgan Moonscar. Husky: Self torture! Shaggy: Like that was some hot pepper! Husky: Angry bacon! Snakebite: This here's my huntin' pig. Husky: And of course- Shaggy: Zombies! Beau: Zombies. Velma: Zombies? Husky: Husky the Wolf rates, “Heeee-larious!” Cuts to show Prof. Cabbage in his lab. Cabbage: A marvelous film! Simply wonderful!(looks around questionably) Where'd my jacket go? Pikachu: *Belch. Cut to show an open road Rugburn runs up. Rugburn: Scariest Scooby-Doo movie ever made! Barnun! Cuts to opening credits from the movie. Fightingleaf: Buy this movie proudly presents, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island! Hold onto your Scooby-Snax, because this time- Husky: The monsters are real! The two teleport offscreen as the credits roll. But than comes back with a shot of The Master. The Master: What's this? Something is not right. It's almost as if someone reviewed a movie, that wasn't absolute crap! This will not do! The Great Mouse Detective. The video starts in the forest once again with Fightingleaf and Husky. Fightingleaf: Husky that last video was terrible. Husky: What're you talkin' about? It was great! Fightingleaf: We're reviewers, not commercial advertisers. We need to do more than just throw a few of positive adjectives their way! Husky: Oh yeah? Well, how do you suppose we do it? Fightingleaf: Just follow my lead. Clips from the film start rolling as Fightingleaf and Husky start narrating over it. Fightingleaf: The Great Mouse Detective! This film seems to be making a kind of comeback in stores and the like, but Husky and I still feel it could use a little boost. Husky: The film centers on the life of a little mouse named Olivia Flaversham. Who's father is kidnapped by a deranged bat, who works for the evil Professor Ratigan! Ratigan: I love it when I'm nasty! Fightingleaf: This entertainingly pompous, yet still threatening villain is planning something big. But as to the nature of that plan and why it involves Olivia's father, we must turn to the movies namesake, otherwise known as... (clip of Basil's disguise shows, with a record screeching noise.) Um, no! Husky: Basil of Baker Street! The Great Mouse Detective himself! And he's a bit out of his gourd, but is a guy who gets the job done. Fightingleaf: This movie exhibits some of the most breathtaking feats of hand drawn animation of it's time. And it truly shows why I'm such a fan of the traditional form of animation. Husky: Still, if you were looking for a super dual of the minds clashing back and forth, this movie isn't quite there. We do see some deduction but it's pretty one sided on that front. Fightingleaf: All the same, it's become one of my favorite movies and we definitely recommend it to anyone looking for a kids film that puts some effort into knocking your socks off. Rugburn: (Sonic rings noise plays,) Boring~! Cut back to the forest. Husky: The heck did you come from!? Fightingleaf: This is a good movie and you know it! Rugburn: (Waving his hand aside) I ain't talking about the movie, I'm talking about your review. You're even more dry than the Happy Video Game Nerd. Husky: I like the happy video game nerd. Fightingleaf: Once again Rugburn, noone asked you for your opinion. Randomly cuts to Prof. Cabbage in his lab. Cabbage: Ooo! I have an opinion! I hav-(A blast noise is sounded and Cabbage narrowly dodges out of the way, and a hole is blown into his monitor.) No! No I don't! Fightingleaf: (Clocks Husky's head like a gun being reloaded with the same noise.) Let's try to get on track before we forget what we were doing here. Clips from the movie start playing again. Fightingleaf: In short, go out and buy The Great Mouse Detective. Husky: For talking animals done right, get a clue! Cut back to the forest again. Rugburn: Get a clue? Really? Fightingleaf: I have to admit that was pretty awful. Husky: Shut up! I'm awesome! Fightingleaf:(to Rugburn.) You got the next movie ready for us? Rugburn: (waving his hand aside.) Yeah, yeah I got it back at the hideout... you know... inside...where it's not this freaking cold! What's wrong with you two?! Husky: We do what we want! Rugburn: Heh. I'm sure the boss would love to here you say that to his face. Fightingleaf: The boss, doesn't need to know about this! This is the closest thing to freedom we've had in a long time. The two teleport away. Cut to Prof. Cabbages desk where we see a bob-omb from Super Mario Bros. And assorted other things which turn bright green as The Master speaks. The Master: So, “The Master doesn't need to know” does he? We'll just see about that. The bob-omb and other things return to natural colors, and we cut to see Prof. Cabbage was listening to it and starts to flip out. Cabbage: We must warn the others, *incoherent mumbling. (Runs off screen, but than runs back.) But first. Holds his pikachu up to the bob-omb which he eats. Cabbage: There! Now, how was that? The pikachu gets a meme face as assorted explosions are emenated from it's mouth, and than returns to normal leaving Cabbage with a surprised expression. Cabbage:... Lovely. (Runs off screen again.) The credits roll, and the video ends with the clip from Ratigan saying his famous quote from earlier. Robin Hood. The video starts with a disclaimer showing the words “please forgive the wind in the background; I'll try to avoid this problem in the future.” The screen cuts to show Prof. Cabbage being thrown to the ground, which he than sits up. Cabbage: I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Rugburn: You little idiot! If you hadn't have stuck your butt into the video when you did, alerting his little (throws up quotation marks with his fingers) drone thing, than the boss would never have caught onto us in the first place! Fightingleaf: Cool your jets Rugburn. It was only a matter of time before this happened. Rugburn: So.. the alleged “master of stealth,” knew we were gonna get caught. Well, you better have a plan for getting us out of this mess. Husky: No. We just thought that upsetting an ethereal manifestation of pure darkness would be a good idea in itself, yes we have a plan! Cabbage: And I've already begun working on my part of the plan. Rugburn: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out! You told him about your plans already but not me!? You told him, before me!? Fightingleaf: You would've been much too skittish to stand up to The Master if we didn't do it this way. Rugburn: More skittish than him!? Cabbage: I was threatened with more immediate consequences. Rugburn: Oh. Well. I guess that makes sense. Well, sense I'm roped into this whether I like it or not, let's hear this plan of yours to beat The Master. Fightingleaf: We've been working on this plan for a while now. The Master is a manifestation of pure darkness, that feeds on the misery of others. He found you, me and Husky to be viable sources of that misery. What with you being the bullied kid at school, and uh Husky and my little... meeting with dad. He makes us review terrible movies, he prevents you from getting your own video series and he forces Cabbage to research things other than his desired Pokemon. And now, by reviewing good movies instead of bad ones we are slowly draining his power. Rugburn: And uh, where does the prof come into this? Cabbage forces himself to stand up with a grunt. Cabbage: Eh, very well. As you both know, you and Fightingleaf are both powered with an energy source simply known as Awesomeness, which is channeled into you two from The Master's influence. Which means that, the weaker he gets, eh~, the weaker you get. Rugburn: What!?(Cabbage cowers at this) Oh, great! How're we supposed to beat him if whenever he gets weaker, we do too!? Cabbage: I am looking into an alternate energy source to empower you two! So far I have the formula all ready, now all I need to do is synthesize! Rugburn: Alright. Now, uh, how long will this Awesome Sauce take to make? Cabbage: Another... two or three weeks? *nervously giggles.* Husky: What!? Three weeks!? Fightingleaf: Calm yourself Husky. We've prepared for this. (Thunder rolls, and something like a bad night filter comes onscreen.) And did it turn night all of a sudden? Rugburn: Yeah, like someone put on a bad night filter on us. Cabbage: He's Here~uh! The screen cuts to show The Master. The Master: You dare rebel against me!? After all the power I have granted you!? Fightingleaf: Cabbage, now! The Master continues to speak as Cabbage powers up his pikachu. The Master: Your punishment will be slow, painful and severe! Cabbage: Flash attack! The Master: What is this!? It burns! Fightingleaf: Rugburn get Cabbage out of here! He'll brief you on the rest of the plan! Rugburn begins to run but looks back. Rugburn: What're you gonna do, huh? Husky: We're gonna review Robin Hood! Later! The two teleport away. Rugburn: Come on four eyes let's go! Cabbage gets knocked off screen by Rugburn, and the review begins showing clips from the movie as Husky and Fightingleaf narrate. Fightingleaf: Disney's Robin Hood. I know we've just reviewed a Disney film last week but this one makes me happy inside. And to make someone like me happy inside, is no small feet. Husky: It's the classic story of Robin Hood, as told by the animal kingdom. And check it out, Baloo the bear is playing Little John! Little John: You took the words right out of my mouth. Fightingleaf: Yes, it is a flagrant attempt to cash off the more renowned Jungle Book movie, but we can forgive this because it delivers where it counts. Husky: It was a day when fights were fights. Disguises were clever... sorta. And dudes in drag were still pc. Fightingleaf: And if anyone is familiar with the Hamster Dance from the turn of the new millenium, than have we got a treat for you. The opening theme of the movie begins to play, revealing the similar tune. Fightingleaf: speed it up a bit, and- revealing the source of the dance. Fightingleaf: There, the origin for that quickly passing but extremely viral fad from eleven years ago. Husky: Speaking of which, if you couldn't already tell, this movie's older than dirt. Being made in 1973. and it has to rely on a lot of recycled animation, no doubt due to budget cuts at the time. But don't let that turn you off kids this one's a keeper for any age. Fightingleaf: It follows the basic plot you've come to expect from the legend of Robin Hood, complete with the archery scene with the Sheriff, robbing from Prince John, and of course his romance with Maid Marian. And what this movie ads to the legend is a lot of fun. Husky: Exciting clashes involving chickens vs. rhino action, and a kick-awesome musical number around the end of the second or third act, I forget which. Fightingleaf: The only problem that I can really imagine someone would have with this movie, outside the weak animation at times would be the villain, Prince John and his sidekick Hiss, obviously Kaa from the Jungle Book. He's not as charming as Vincent Price's portayal of Ratigan from the Great Mouse Detective, and he gets extremely whiny at times but to be honest, I love this guy! I think he's hilarious in the ways he goes from when he thinks he's in charge to when he discovers he's been duped by the much more clever fox. Prince John: I've been robbed! Fightingleaf: And it makes the aforementioned musical number, “The Phony King of England,” all that more satisfying. Husky: For a film that teaches kids that it's okay to steal sometimes, it's Robin Hood to the rescue! Disclaimer: please note that we here at Fightingleaf Productions do not necessarily condone the use of thievery of the context to the legend of Robin Hood. The credits roll and the video ends.